


錯位-佑灰

by g1000myz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, F/M, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g1000myz/pseuds/g1000myz
Summary: ！Porn without plot 預警！性轉！！父女預警！不接受！不要看！！文俊尼已成年！ 小說只是小說！文俊尼在機緣巧合之下，自小便跟了全圓佑生活。全圓佑對她無微不至，文俊尼也很愛全圓佑。不過文俊尼發現，他對全圓佑的愛，不止父愛這麼簡單......
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 16





	錯位-佑灰

錯位  
01  
「文俊尼，你長膽子了？這個點才回來？」客廳點時鐘顯示兩點正，全圓佑工作以後已經十分疲憊，回到家以後匆匆洗澡想休息，但為了等文俊尼，等到兩點也不捨得睡。  
-  
文俊尼沒有理會全圓佑，還擺著一副臭臉，直徑的向房間走。全圓佑心中一股怒火猛然升起，「砰！」的一聲，他身旁一張椅子被他踢跌了，嚇得文俊尼打了一顛，他拔起嗓子大吼「文俊尼！你認不認識爸了！這麼晚才回來！裙子短得上屁股去！你長本事了？」  
-  
文俊尼，止住了腳步「爸爸，你有資格說我嗎？我生日那天晚上，你去找誰？你徹夜不歸的時候，你又去找誰了？」他眼裏儲了一大泡淚水，一說話淚珠就涓涓落下，他一邊擦眼淚，淚水又不爭氣的掉下，一塊小臉都哭花了。  
-  
全圓佑無言以對，他不太想提這個問題，他不想面對文俊尼對他所有的混亂情愫「文俊尼，成人的事你不要管，你特意拉高裙子，天天晚歸，跟我的是兩碼子的事情，你不要混為一談！」  
-  
文俊尼沒有理會他，他走到自己的房間去，在關門前一刻，他咬牙切齒的說「爸爸，你不要忘了，我也十八歲，剛成年。你不准我管你的事，那你也不要管我的。」厚重的木門被大力關上，安靜的空間裏只剩剛才吵架的硝煙味，還有文俊尼鎖門的細碎聲音。  
-  
全圓佑長嘆一口氣，他都沒意識到，當年那個牙牙學語的小女孩，如今已經長大成人了。

02  
全圓佑是一位建築師，他每天都要穿梭於各個會議和設計圖之中，建築圖積把他的時間腦袋撐滿，這種程況在他初步入職場的時候尤為嚴重。  
-  
那時候他在公司附近獨居，每天埋首於工作之中，他的生活只有睡覺吃飯，平淡又乏味。  
-  
一天凌晨下班，他看見了一個被毒打的小女孩。  
-  
那個女孩子渾身都是青青紫紫的傷痕，瘦小的身子一顫一顫的，對於男人的毒打完全無動於衷，微弱的街燈能到照到他細小的臉龐，鼻血和淚水糊了整塊小臉。繼續毒打他的是一個酒鬼，手上的藤鞭在空中舞動著，在那小孩身上印上一條又一條血痕。  
-  
全圓佑的心臟一緊，他一看到那小孩身上錠開的皮肉就覺得心疼，她還是個女孩子呢，怎麼可以滿身疤痕？「不要再打了！你再打我就報警！」那是全圓佑在那平白的生活之中，最狠的一刻。他一手抱起了那個可憐的女孩，指罵著那位醉翁。  
-  
「先生，真感激你救起了這位小女孩，她生在典型的問題家庭。不要緊，現在政府已經決定提告她的家長了，這個小女孩回送到孤兒院，你不用擔心。」警察向全圓佑報導案件的進展，那個小女孩坐在警察旁邊，身子十分瘦弱，肩膀只能捏起骨頭來，她晃著雙腿，手指打架，楚楚可憐的大眼一直盯著全圓佑。她瘦弱，可憐又無助，全圓佑心生了憐惜感「警官，請問，我可以得到這位女孩子的撫養權嗎？」  
-  
從那天起，文俊尼就摻進了他的生活。

03  
文俊尼那時候只有四五歲，全圓佑剛開始照顧小孩還是手忙腳亂，衣服穿反了是常事，最難的是扁辮子，雙馬尾總是綁得一高一低的，弄得他倆哭笑不得。全圓佑細心教導他做人的禮儀，做錯事要說對不起，收到禮物要說謝謝。記得一次，文俊尼不小心爸雪糕糊在全圓佑的建築圖上，氣得全圓佑大發雷霆，不過見文俊尼哭了又要心疼，一下下的掃他背脊哄他。那時候文俊尼說話還帶稚嫩的口音，聽得全圓佑心裏一陣溫暖。  
-  
一眨眼已是十幾年光景，他記得那天，文俊尼上廁所後怕極了，他抱著全圓佑慌張的說「爸爸，我怎麼？我怎麼拉血了？我是不是有什麼毛病？已經幾天了，紙巾都止不住！我怎麼了爸爸？」全圓佑耐心的跟他解釋，這是長大的象徵，文俊尼來月經了，他的身體會日漸豐滿，未來可以跟喜歡的男孩子生兒育女。文俊尼出了神的聽著，生兒育女離好像好遙遠，卻又像是觸手可及，他期待著未來的變化。而全圓佑也意識到，文俊尼不再是那個稚嫩小女孩，而是一個少女了。  
-  
那次以後，全圓佑跟文俊尼之間生一道隱形的牆壁。  
-  
全圓佑再沒有給文俊尼晚安吻，摟摟抱抱也少了許多。他對文俊尼的管教也開始放鬆了，文俊尼週末可以隨意約朋友玩，全圓佑也會享受一點獨自的時間。  
-  
全圓佑已經三十七了，不過他的骨相依舊鋒利好看，身邊絕對不乏追求者。他也覺得自己到了組織家庭的年紀了，雖說他跟文俊尼已經算是一個小家庭，不過，一個家，好像要有個媽才算完整。

04  
「文俊尼，來，叫人，他是小霞姐姐。」全圓佑帶過幾位陌生女人回家，那些女孩子都是他交往了一段時間才帶回家給文俊尼認識的，「我不叫！爸爸！我不就跟你說我今個星期要考期末嗎？你還帶人來打擾我！」遇見這些陌生女人，文俊尼總會表現得十分討人厭，搞得全圓佑十分尷尬。  
-  
「文俊尼，你給點禮貌好不好！」又一個女孩子被趕走，全圓佑忍不住責備文俊尼。「我不想再見到這些女人，爸爸你讓我看這些女人是什麼意思？」「文俊尼，你知道我年紀不小了，找個女友也正常吧？況且我一向都很想幫你找個媽，讓我們家庭完整一點，我都是為你好。」  
-  
文俊尼氣得不願直視全圓佑「哈？我們這個家庭早就美滿了！我們不需要別的女人來摻一腳！」全圓佑洩氣的說「文俊尼，你就這麼不解氣嗎？我不管你，總有一天我也會帶個女人來當媽的位置，用來治治你也好！」  
-  
從那次起，全圓佑就經常晚歸，他嘗試跟不同的女人約會，好讓他和文俊尼的家庭完滿一些。不過文俊尼對此十分反對，性格還越來越頑劣，原本及膝的裙子被他拉到大腿跟上，衣服的鈕扣又扣不好，總是打開一兩顆，特意洩露胸前的風光。  
-  
全圓佑在他出門口前攔住他，堅持要把他胸前的鈕扣扣好，不過扣到一半收就被文俊尼拍走「不要碰我！」，全圓佑在他轉身的時候，立馬拉著他的手腕「文俊尼！你檢點一下好不好！」文俊尼水靈靈的大眼充滿了怒火「全圓佑你自己都不檢點自己！哪裡教我檢點！」她大力甩開全圓佑的手，一溜煙的走了。  
05  
文俊尼和全圓佑的關係越變僵硬，他們一說話就要吵架。全圓佑沒法接受，他曾經捧在心尖的小女孩，越來越叛逆，開始學懂了反抗，還懂耍招式來吸引男孩子。  
-  
全圓佑不敢想像晚歸的文俊尼都去做了什麼，豐腴的臀肉在那短小的裙子下一晃一晃的，不知道多少個男孩子想對他伸出魔掌。全圓佑能做的就是叫文俊尼小心點，不過文俊尼從來不領教，到最後都是吵架收場。  
-  
如果可以的話，他想把文俊尼放在自己身邊，好好保護著。不過，倫理上不合適，雖說他們沒有血緣關係，不過也不合適......  
-  
全圓佑只好找其他女人來滿足自己的需求，要是遇到哪一個，可以接受文俊尼，可以填補他家庭所缺的一角，也不是壞事。

06  
文俊尼這晚又是晚歸，全圓佑已經忍不下去了，他決定這一次要狠心教訓文俊尼。文俊尼才剛成年，凌晨在街上晃蕩多危險。  
-  
文俊尼兩點鐘才踉蹌的打開家門，嘴裡吐著含糊的話語，全圓佑沒趕得及罵人就趕著把人撈起來。他嗅到文俊尼身上濃烈的菸酒味，扶起她的時候，還看見胸前鬆兮兮的鈕扣敞開了一個大領子，雪白的胸肉擠出一條縫。一想到到少個男孩對文俊尼虎視眈眈，全圓佑就來氣。  
-  
「啪！」全圓佑對文俊尼打了一把掌，文俊尼臉上印了一個掌印，幾秒寂靜以後，眼淚滴滴答答的砸下來。「圓佑...你......你打我......」全圓佑指著她的鼻頭破口大罵「我是你爸！你叫我名字？還懂不懂尊重了？你領子開這麼大？你當你是什麼？母狗嗎？」  
-  
「爸爸......你打得我好痛......」文俊尼撫上那個熱呼呼的紅印，他能感受到圓佑炙熱的怒氣。「爸爸你自己去找別人，你知道我多心痛嗎？我這樣做只不過是以牙還牙！」全圓佑見她臉紅紅踵踵又覺得心痛，他用拇指擦走他的眼淚，小心撩起貼在臉上的髮絲「文俊尼我告訴你多少次，我是為了幫你找媽。」文俊尼抓住了全圓佑的手，親吻著他的指尖「我不需要媽，你知道的，你從來都知道，我就是喜歡你，我們兩個在一起，這個家庭早就完整了。」  
-  
「不是的。」全圓佑把手撒開，免得事情往別的方向發展。「我喜歡你，我穿短裙，不扣鈕扣，就是為了氣你。圓佑，你也喜歡我的，對吧？對吧？」文俊尼迫切的拉住全圓佑的手到自己的胸口上，引著他扯開領子上的絲帶，他想借著微醺的今晚任性一次，叫全圓佑正視他們的感情。領口束縛鬆了，裡面白花花的胸肉露出了一大半。  
-  
全圓佑極力守住自己的理智線，文俊尼越爬越近「你愛我對吧？爸爸。」他雙手扣住了全圓佑的脖子，把他的人拉近，然後吻上了薄薄的唇瓣。  
-  
文俊尼輕輕的印了幾個吻，然後貪婪的伸出舌頭舔全圓佑的薄唇，他嚐到了文俊尼口中苦甜的酒味，他忍不住了，他抱著了文俊尼的頭顱，熱烈地回吻，舌頭激烈的交纏著，迫切的親吻令空氣也變得稀薄。全圓佑動情的摸著文俊尼細細的腰背，把吻繼續深入。  
-  
-  
讓我們一起墜落。

07  
全圓佑的大手撩起了文俊尼襯衫的底部，撫上了柔嫩的腰肉，嘴上的接吻，慢慢移到了脖子上，鎖骨上「爸爸......爸爸......」文俊輝動情的叫喚，全圓佑每親一下他脖子，他都敏感得雞皮疙瘩，連脖子都直了起來。  
-  
「放鬆點......俊尼...不用怕。」全圓佑慢慢的吻到文俊尼的胸肉上，文俊尼的少女酮體豐滿誘人，不大不小的柔軟胸部在胸罩的承托下擠出一條小溝，全圓佑在那條小縫來回舔弄，手摸著她的渾圓肩頭，輕輕摸著。  
-  
「可以嗎？俊尼？」全圓佑摸到文俊尼胸罩肩帶時抬頭問了一下，都來到這個地步了，全圓佑還要耍紳士，文俊尼艱難的應道「吃我......快點......」  
-  
全圓佑解開了襯衫的鈕扣，輕薄的布料從兩邊滑落，文俊輝整個人都在輕輕喘氣，潔白的胸肉染上了一層粉色，可愛得緊。全圓佑慢慢的放下的肩帶，拉下了胸罩，一雙渾圓的乳肉彈了出來，文俊尼因為害羞，往後縮了縮，乳肉也跟著晃了一下。全圓佑慢慢的摸著乳肉，然後呁起了一邊乳頭，大力的吸吮，一隻手揉搓另一邊的胸部。  
-  
「嗯......嗯...爸爸......」全圓佑吸得整個乳暈都泛起水光，然後他又覺得不夠似的，開始用舌尖舔弄乳頭。文俊尼的身體很敏感，紅色的舌頭一直逗弄她挺立的乳尖，畫面太過色情，文俊尼身體一顫一顫的，想討更多快感。  
-  
摸了幾把胸肉以後，全圓佑開始探索裙子底下的禁地。棉質的底褲早已濕透，全圓佑只要隨意按壓一下，文俊尼就會激得豎起背脊。全圓佑隔著底褲，慢慢的按著陰唇的位置。  
-  
「嗯......想要......」文俊尼被挑逗得軟撐一灘水，他靠向全圓佑的肩膀，手摩擦著他腫脹的下身，然後拉開了軟熟的睡褲。拉下睡褲以後，文俊尼看到了三角內褲包覆的挺立，她順著全圓佑的小腹，從稀疏的肚毛摸到一片小叢林，捏起底褲邊，一拉開，紅紅紫紫的陰莖高高的挺立著。  
-  
全圓佑挑逗陰部的動作沒有停止，他看到了文俊尼看他陰莖的表情，有點驚訝和恐懼。全圓佑把嘴唇貼在文俊輝的耳廓，低聲說到「怎樣？你剛才想要什麼？」文俊尼已經滿臉通紅，他用尚餘的理智說  
-  
「想你插我。」  
08  
全圓佑把文俊尼抱到了睡房，文俊尼癱軟在床上，白色底褲被全圓佑扯了下來，渾身上下只剩一條深藍色校裙。  
-  
「哎呀！」全圓佑抽了一下文俊尼的臀肉，激起一層肉浪「文俊尼，你試試看！你試試看再穿這麼短的校裙！我不治死你！」說畢便埋進了文俊尼雙腿之間，輕吻了幾下軟嫩的大腿內側，然後啜吸文俊尼的花蒂。  
-  
「我不會了！我不會了！不要......不要再舔......」全圓佑沒有繞過文俊尼，舌頭快速的舔著文俊尼的花蒂，雙手抓住文俊尼的乳房使勁揉搓。一陣電流般的快感衝過文俊尼全身，他慌亂的叫著，下身湧出了一堆蜜液，陰唇一張一合的顫抖著。  
-  
「乖，以後聽話。」全圓佑爬到了文俊尼身上，他摸著文俊尼因情潮泛紅的臉龐，然後就慢慢的捏著她的奶子。  
-  
文俊尼下身十分濕潤，全圓佑抓了一個安全套套上自己暴漲的性器，然後抵著穴口，緩緩的插了進去。  
-  
高潮以後文俊尼還是十分敏感，她嗷嗷的叫著，雙手抓緊全圓佑雙臂「圓佑，很痛，很痛啊！」全圓佑親吻文俊尼的鼻子，但下身沒有放慢速度，反而一下子的頂進了文俊尼的子宮，痛得她眼角滲淚。  
-  
「啊！好痛，嗚嗚......」全圓佑摸著文俊尼渾圓的胸部，手指按壓奶頭，嘗試分散他的注意力，他湊到文俊尼耳邊道「我是你爸爸，誰批准你叫我圓佑了？」  
-  
「爸爸......爸爸...」全圓佑借助蜜液的潤滑，很快便掌握了節奏，緊密的陰道緊緊的吃住了全圓佑的陰莖，一進一出，滑膩的內壁追著陰莖夾，可憐兮兮的陰唇吞吐著尺寸頗大的紫紅陰影，一顫顫的承受大力抽插。  
-  
「文俊尼，文俊尼......」全圓佑把頭埋進了文俊尼的胸口，吸著他胸前的甜美，手緊緊的扣著他軟弱的小身板，下身不停的交合。  
-  
文俊尼抱住了全圓佑，雙腿環著全圓佑的腰身「啊...快點...快點......」全圓佑的汗水滴到了文俊尼的胸膛上，他加快的了下身的動作，囊袋不住的拍打著外陰部。全圓佑探到了文俊尼的嘴唇，跟他激烈的接吻，舌頭舔過鼻尖又入侵口腔，動作十分橫蠻。  
-  
文俊尼早已被多重的刺激弄得面容扭曲，他可憐的嗚咽一聲，全圓佑感受到陰道規律的收縮，溫暖的內壁一下下的扣住全圓佑的莖身，全圓佑緩緩的抽插幾下，在射精的前一刻，把陰莖抽了出來。  
-  
他俐落的脱了安全套，把陰莖摸了幾把，然後把精液射在文俊尼柔軟的乳房之間，然後又把最後的幾滴精液，連著紅腫的龜頭，塞在文俊尼口中。  
-  
文俊尼乖乖的舔著龜頭，然後還要食髓知味般，舔舔了嘴角。亮晶晶的眸子，乖順的看著全圓佑。  
-  
全圓佑抽了張紙巾，細緻的擦走射在文俊尼身上的精液。文俊尼呼吸還沒平復，她摸著全圓佑的手說「你......以後只會對我一個這樣......對不對......」  
-  
全圓佑吻了吻文俊尼的額頭，「嗯，只對你這樣。」  
-  
「因為我愛你。」


End file.
